combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:ZeroExalted/Archive/2
FIRST POST YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!-- 03:16, June 18, 2010 (UTC)(I cut in line) There. I archived your talk page :D Now I can actually post on your page and SEE what I posted XD SeaCrane_1 03:14, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Hunter lol... and should I keep the really weird Special category or move all the pages in it to a much more explanatory NX Function Items category? I think Special really isn't a very good category name tbh... SeaCrane_1 03:36, June 18, 2010 (UTC) I believe Sea crane archived it. And at...usually its User talk:ZeroExalted/Archive 19:44, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Indeed that is where it is :D SeaCrane_1 19:50, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Affiliates The following is off the record; Should we start having open talks with combatarms HQ? Athough it appears they are our rivals, they dont specialize in CA information, only the community aspect. And we (mostly) specialize in info. So why dont we partner up. A big part of the deal though, would be us obtaining their dynamic signature source code. Hey, I might not be able to make many edits over the summer. My mom is being Azn on me. She says my eyesight is too poor to be looking at a comp all day. The least I'll be allowed to do it play Combat Arms.--WingZeroKai 14:53, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Still they have a working dynamic signature code, which im trying to obtain from The CBL. If we get some sort of working dynamic source code we have a chace of having an CAWikia branded dynamic signature. 16:19, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Creation of The Board Zero; I formally request permission to create (and head) The Board of Projects. Basically, the board would have control over what different projects would be running around the wiki. Previously, I would just start and work on separate projects by myself. Take the Forums or the (semi-successful) Advertising Committee. There needs to be some sort of authority over what happens on those projects to connect all of the creators and tie ideas together. The Board would not '''have unlimited control over the '''whole wiki, just the small details and templates, and would have the (second to final) say over template layouts, MediaWiki Interface, and off-site activities (take the CBL or See Next). I ask to form this Board because we currently have two abstract ideas underway; the Dynamic Signature Project (DSP) and the Offsite Template and Information Project (OTIP), and one fully developed idea that is having the technical aspects of it being pounded out; the Gun Rating Index Project (tGRIP). There is little actually happening on the DSP, currently we are collecting and modifying Dynamic Signature Code from the CBL. I have had no luck myself with it, but a good-willed wikian has offered to help. As with the DSP, the OTIP is an abstract idea that me and Quaranon are discussing. Basically it would draw stats from the Combat Arms website and turn that data into usable wikidata autonomously. The offsite server we would be using would be rstools.atx, which would draw data from the CA website, then use a wiki-bot (namely QBot) to write that data into templates. We could, in theory, draw player stats, gun stats, or even generate and update a list of the top players and clans with their relative exp (and lists of players in a clan). tGRIP (pronounced “tee-grip”) takes a gun, and rates it based on damage, portability, RoF, recoil, accuracy, number of bullets, fire rate options, and other special categories. It then gives it a number based on 100 where 100 is average, <100 is below average, and >100 is above average. I can’t give away the “secret sauce” code yet, but I can give you a sample. The Damage rating for an assault rifle is “(Damage/Average AR damage)*30” The beauty of tGRIP is that, as more AR’s are added, Other AR’s GRI’s rating either falls or rises. So as better guns are added, other guns GRI’s fall because their worse than the newer ones. The opposite is also true. And there are different categories. A sniper rifle’s GRI depends more on Damage and Accuracy, while a SMG’s depends more on fire rate and portability; the qualities that their respected users look for in the gun they prefer. To compare say a sniper rifle with an MG (where there is normally two separate categories), there is a Universal Gun Rating Index, which sees all stats as equal and compares them number for number. Generally though, you would use specific categories to get a rating for a gun. For more information on tGRIP, see this page. The Board of Projects would oversee these and many other projects. It would allow a person who is doing a project to get help and tie it with other projects. Imagine if all of the different things going on were tied together. Suddenly all of the different pathways become accessible from one central crossroads. It allows a forum, so to speak, for people to get help or give help with things that would improve the Wiki. Take tGrip for example; the only thing setting me back from putting it into place is that I need a master list of EVERY GUN including all stats (IE damage, total ammo count, integrated scope, etc.). That is a lot of work for one person. The Board’s page would have a list of projects that need help, and tGRIP would be at the top of that list, simply because it would make our CA site unique if we had a functional and accurate way to rate guns based on fact, and not “I like this gun more because it looks cool”. Your “Executive” decision (shall we say) would obviously override whatever decision the Board makes. You the active, and to me and most of the active community, the only, Bureaucrat are here to help grow the community. You want what’s best for the community, and so do I, only I want to smoke out CAHQ and blow it out of the water >=). I’m more of a business person. I think, “Holy Shitake has an average of 2k views a video; we have 35k people looking at our site each month; If we pare up we get 5% more viewers and he becomes a face for the CAWiki. He gets more views and therefore more subscribers, and he becomes famous (if not more so).” We could have approached FallenHobo, who gets 10k views per vid, but he doesn’t have as much incentive to stay with us. Holy Shitake on the other hand greatly benefits from our partnership, so he WANTS to stay with us. Look at it like this; We partner up, we get quality reviews, he gets more vid views from our site, which in turn, makes his youtube search ranking go up, which means he gets more popular, and as more people watch him, they see our logo, and they go to our site. The Board would be democratic, somewhat like a board of trustees. We would vote on which projects get precedence over others. We would make committees for different things (like the Advertising committee). We could come up with wonderful things and vote whether to implement them or not. Let’s say tGRIP has been written and the only thing that remains was cosmetics. How would we present tGrip? The Board would vote on that, though I already think tGRIP would be an adding to the standard gun description box; under a subsection that lists (for the G36E); Assault Rifle GRI Rating: 110 ''Universal GRI Ration:10''5 The Board would act as a substitution for when you’re unavailable. Say if you’re gone and the CBL wants to cut a deal with us? We can’t put them on hold. We would leave a message on your talk page and if there was no response from you within two days the Administrators on The Board could make a decision on your behalf. Votes would be counted in the following way; B’crat = 2.2 counts Head of Board = 1.1 counts Others on Board = 1 count Having the 2.2 and 1.1 votes prevents any ties on votes, and efficiently requires three trusted admins to make a decision for you. You could easily override any It probably seems silly to have such a large “Committee” on a small wiki. But as the CAWiki grows, it would provide structure. Projects would have a home subpage on the Board of Projects Page. So tGRIP’s page would be “CAWiki:Board of Projects/Project/Gun Rating Index”. Then there would be subpages arranged according to the project’s designer. It would be somewhat of a standard setup though. There would be a requirement that would be set to have an index of pages in a project’s subspace. The index would be called “Page List”. tGRIP’s page list url would be: “CAWiki:Board of Projects/Project/Gun Rating Index/Page List”. It is there to serve as a reference for all pages. Acknowledging that tGRIP alone would have at least 700 subpages (the number of guns in Combatarms multiplied by five to seven) listing separate guns and stats that could be automatically read by the MediaWiki software. An example of a clean layout would be (for tGRIP, and with comments on whats its function): CAWiki:Board of Projects/Project/Gun Rating Index/variables/sniperrifle/average/damage; (lists average damage for sniper rifles; used to rate sniper’s damage rating compared to others); CAWiki:Board of Projects/Project/Gun Rating Index/variables/machinegun/average/portability; (lists average portability for machine guns; used to rate MG’s portability rating compared to others) CAWiki:Board of Projects/Project/Gun Rating Index/stat/sniperrifle/l96a1blackmagnum/damage; (lists damage of a Black Magnum) Note the standard layout. And how after viewing a few page urls you understand where a G36E Valkyrie’s damage rating would be (CAWiki:Board of Projects/Project/Gun Rating Index/variables/stat/assaultrifle/g36evalkyrie/damage). That way you could use a template to say that “The G36E Valkyrie is one of the most used guns in Combat Arms, and has an Assault Rifle GRI of . As the GRI for the Valk changes, so would the number listed on the page. As previously stated, I’m still working out the kinks on tGRIP, but hopefully, guns with average ratings would have their number gold (for yellow), numbers with worse GRI’s would have red, and great GRI’s would have green numbers. Also, hopefully, I could setup a system for distinguishing the best gun in CA overall (judged by the Universal GRI), best gun in class (Sniper Rifles for example), best gun in Category (Portability for example, judged by Universal GRI), and add awards (say a platinum, gold, or silver star respectively) to the Gun Box on its page. Please either accept or reject the creation of the board. I am already starting to create the necessary pages for tGRIP. -Hunter --~~~~ Nothing illegal, just very complicated. And then ban them? Re: Post Note Eh i forgot what i was going to say... 18:54, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Oh yeah! Umm we should probably change the NX war page, it might anger nexon. And we want to be in good faith with nexon. Also, Ive never heard of the NX war... New section It is requested that you see here. Please weigh in on the results of the poll on the Combat Arms Wiki discussion page. This is a mass-message sent by Hunter. Vandalising? ARevolvingDoor 03:35, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Lol, I just have a quick question, so here goes: Why is it that I get a mesage welcoming me to the wiki periodically, and there's always something that says I have one more warning before I'm banned for vandalising, and it says that it was issued in March. I don't know what you're talking about. The only Wiki that I've ever vandalized was the regular Wikipedia, and every time I've ever edited on this wiki was to help contribute. Could you make light of this for me? :Done. you know you can do it yourself right? Its MediaWiki:Sitenotice. Just edit the place thats in between the ###################CONTENT BELOW###################### and the ###################CONTENT ABOVE###################### markers. Then add +1 to the count on MediaWiki:Sitenotice id -- 15:21, July 9, 2010 (UTC) =( lackey...sounds sexy. o.O and to the permy thing, yes, you can recieve a bm for permy. Do you have one though? Zero, go to my user page (then scroll to the bottom and clcik the centered link), then scroll to the bottom of that page and look at the picture. Lol to smexy trickery. But yeah, you can get the BM renewed for permy. Lol i chestshotted a guy and he saw the damage i did to him and he's like "But that wasnt a headshot!". Again, LOL to smexy trickery. 20:09, July 9, 2010 (UTC) :hey! you said that to me! I thought we had something special =( : 00:30, July 10, 2010 (UTC) : :Its not? : :ill try... : :"failed to connect to server" Client File Corrupted This happen to me a few times. Just keep trying to run the program and eventually it'll work. At least for me it did. 00:53, July 10, 2010 (UTC) look on CA's homepage. lol that would be me see here They announced the update would last until 5:50, then 6:15, then 6:35, then 6:45, and finally until 7:45, lol Hey Zero, Gumgum511 here, i heard yu needed som help on the gear and mercenary pages and i was wonderin wat i could do to help just tell me what yu need help with and ill help yu out best i can. Statistics According to Quantcast, ~27% of our viewers are CA EU. What does that tell you? We JUST need to get FANCIER! In Viper's page under trivia, you say she is the fastest spec, however Hawk is faster. I'll do it!!! :D Saw the help wanted message. After all, I did redo the Gear pages to begin with -.- lol SeaCrane_1 00:03, July 12, 2010 (UTC) New Image Code User:Quarenon has developed a way for us to use CA's 'official' profile pictures of us on the wiki; they will automatically update depending on what you have equipped. Just place the following link on your page (with no brackets) modified to your characters name in Combat Arms: http://rstools.ath.cx/combatarms/avatar/(yourCAnamehere).png Therefore my character image would be: http://rstools.ath.cx/combatarms/avatar/H_Fern.png And would result in: http://rstools.ath.cx/combatarms/avatar/H_Fern.png This is a semi-automated mass-message sent by Hunter. Im quoting that, rofl Check it out wheres my picture in the caw family photo? wheres my picture in the caw family photo? wheres my picture in the caw family photo? wheres my picture in the caw family photo? wheres my picture in the caw family photo? wheres my picture in the caw family photo? :I think might be referring to a side project of mine, (though its really none of his/her business). :-- 17:33, July 12, 2010 (UTC) :you mean Badges? ::How do you plan on doing that? Which subserver do you plan on using? And wheres the code from? GM Encounter! GO POKEBALL!!! LOL! FIRST KILL! }} 22:33, July 13, 2010 (UTC)Me AND my brother Darkheart owned them all! Eh, ummm....i see you got a picnow O.o INGAME Gear Edits Hey Zero, i took a look through those gear errors, i found some and i edited as many as i could, if there is anything else yu need help with, just tell me ; P New(er) Section :Look again. -- 00:09, July 15, 2010 (UTC) ::I was wondering if i should write up an image guideline, because theres been a recent flux of hacker/MODer photos, and that really shouldn't be on a good wiki. :::Look at the very bottom of this page, would nexon approve of that? Hacking/modding/decompiling their game code (which is required to modify it) it against their ToS. Assume the following: #A person accesses the game coding to modify their game files. #The person taked a screenshot of the modified item ingame. #The person uploads the photo to the CAW. #We do not delete them. And Assume the Following is Always True: #Modifying game files is against Nexon's Terms of Use. #Uploading to the CAW, constitutes our usage (and the photo's release under CC BY SA) of the photos. #Not deleting them constitutes the CAW's approval of keeping them, and #Not deleting them constitutes us hosting hack/mod pictures from wikia's servers. That lead us to conclude one of two things about the CAW #We willingly keep (and distribute, as per hosting them) pictures that are made against Nexon's ToS, or #We keep pictures for informational purposes. If it were (1 directly above): We would be in willing violation of Nexon's ToS, and could be viewed as "supporting hacking/modding/malicous bot usage", generally everything we say we dont do in Template:Hackwarning, which is added automatically to any Hack or Glitch Page. If it were (2), We can claim "educational purposes" (e.g. Title 17107. Limitations on exclusive rights ...). There is still a problem with this, as -- 18:09, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Well, technicality no, all or most of the images on their site is based off (or actually is) images used on either CA NA, or CA EU. The point is though, CA NA wont do anything because the CBL does good things (eg show players which are hacker), while we are a nuetral source, reporting on both the positive and negative instances from nexon. Do you know how hard it is to sue over the internet? See Anonymous, they have successfully protested the Church of Scientology for years. But would Nexon sue a relatively popular wiki over minor copyright violation that might not pass in court? With all the bad rap a lawsuit brings with it? Proabably not. Also there is no copyright notices on any of the pictures (eg © ), so unless the send us a cease-and-desist request letter for their images they usually cant nail us a court injunction, much less criminal charges. With all this legal talk i would like to add that I AM NOT A LAWYER, and all information from me is usually opinion. :We are anonymous, do you know my last name? How am i gonna sell out "Connor Did it"? As for a house to bomb, wikia is a pretty damned big house, with guards i might add, and would require a pretty damned big bomb too. I would bet Wikia would defend us and itself because a case against us would be a principle case, that could send a message to the legalheads that a wiki is free and opensource. Imagine the Headlines;"Game Devoper Nexon Sues Wikia for Copyright Infringement", "Nexon v Wikia, is information really Free?", "How far can educational information protect you?". Long story short, We're too small of a wiki to be thinking about this already, its better to be safe then sorry and adhere to a set image rule. Vote Request It is requested you see and participate here. This is a semi-automated mass-message sent by Hunter at @ . PWN I just checked your CBL stats. You're a bloody pro. Coraircate 05:27, July 19, 2010 (UTC) MMZephyr Hey there, ingame name is MMZephyr, just joined this to add some tips as I come by them. *Are you around in Combat Arms much? If so, what's your main server, and what's your CA profile name? hey zeroexalted i have to go to camping at july 30 so is it possible to change the date to 28? Kamakazee 06:01, July 23, 2010 (UTC) kamakazee plz dont i cant... mabye next week on... the 6,7,8th of august? cause if u have it then i cant go cause of summer school:( kama can u make it on the 1st weekend of august?Drkdragonz66 15:27, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Hey ZeroExalted, i was thinking of what i can do by helping the CA wiki and i was wondering if i could joni the Anti-Vandalism Squad to help out. please reply back thanks ;] - Kamakazee New(est) Section Yeah, lawl. I ran a trial period of AWB to clean up those stupid errors like "its" v. "it's" and things of the such. Once UpBot is approved for Bot status it'll run weekly cleanups overnight that get rid of those simple obvious errors in the MainSpace. Eh, im relaxed enough, a week at Camp RAD drains you dry but in the end you feel great. Plus, apparently while i was gone my brother renewed the DSR to 40 days. ;) :I thought about asking you about an achievement system, but I dropped it because it requires an older MediaWiki Extension. Its really fun. but it requires getting wikia to activate the extension on this wiki. A lot of people don't know about what options are really available to them. Wikia Staff have the ability to block editing to users, think of our protecting a page from anon editing, just said page is our whole wiki. ::Zero, could you give User:UpBot Administrative access? It allows the bot to scan and run in all areas of the wiki. Plus, theres a block on its userpage incase something malfunctions. ARevolvingDoor 04:19, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Thats the challenge. It's more / less so luck rather than skill. thanks zero i can finally help out more ;] - Kamakazee ::Tell me Im not Brilliant! 00:38, July 25, 2010 (UTC) clan hey zero i wuz wondering if i could join your clan Project hades ;] ::Hey zero, could I ask you to approve a new Template:Primary, the new one is currently on User:H Fern/sandbox. You can see an example of those results on User:H_Fern/sandbox3.As soon as you give me the go ahead, I'll change the necessary code and implement them in. -- 17:17, July 25, 2010 (UTC) hey zero so the open beta is on the 31st? well anyways my camping is cancelled but instead im going to Oregon so yeah.. and its on the 31st so i cant make it in the open beta i really wish i could go though.. but i do miss it we should do it again next summer ;] Kamakazee 20:56, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Kamakazee ::Hey, I think Extreme133 should get rollback, he handled a lot of vandalism today (all in one day!), sounds kinda like pre-rollback/admin Hunter. -- 04:12, July 26, 2010 (UTC) ZeroExalted please ban walshy155 from the wiki hes vandalizing everything!! Kamakazee 06:11, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Kamakazee AHHH Zeroexalted Unregistered users and others is vandalising soo much pages!! we need something to do!! Kamakazee 06:35, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Kamakazee Hey i gonna start my own group and i wanted to know if you would like to join.. ;] It's gonna be like a sister team to the Anti Vandalism Squad;] all we will do is make sure that the vandalised pages will be fixed or reported to the anti vandalism squad! hey could i have a rollback Zero? 20:51, July 26, 2010 (UTC)Kamakazee WHAT?!?!?!? <-- added by Hunter Whoa whoa whoa you took away my adminship!?!?!? SeaCrane_1 04:15, July 27, 2010 (UTC) ::WHAT?!?!?!?!? He still uses it alot!I demand repentance or your soul will GO TO HELLL!!!!! (I just went to jesus camp, okay? I know what im talking about) -- 04:20, July 27, 2010 (UTC) beta testing we could meet up befor the real event in a private room to discuss(?) how were gonna do it... (tell me how what think on that) btw, some1's gonna need the eliete moderator to kick any ppl who are not beta teastingDrkdragonz66 15:16, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Look . :In my opinion, he's certainly earned it. Plus its not good nature to have your connection w/ the cbl not an admin.... Ive been talking w/ CC about our logo for the cbl and she shot me this: http://img137.imageshack.us/img137/4576/cawiki1.png What do you think? Thats easy! Alot! And im adding the CBL servers to the Image Whitelist. wikifest idk if it ended already but i added u ingame, my ign is xWish. Zero, I know I added you, but you said to see you ingame? You aren't online. Would you allow me to come? Negabandit86 Talk WOOT!!!!! 16:12, July 30, 2010 (UTC) ARevolvingDoor 18:56, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Just to clarify, you got my friend request on both my regular account and my alt, right? I'm probably going to use my alt... wikifest i adeed u ingamebut i m not sure if u accepted please add me my ign name is lollol123 what time is the wikifest eastern time zone wikifest i adeed u ingamebut i m not sure if u accepted please add me my ign name is lollol123 what time is the wikifest eastern time zone awww 7pm how about all the other days meeting place and ideas... where are we gonna meet up? what server/channel...etc. since there's more than 14 ppl we should make 2 rooms kick 5 vs 5 for each room?Drkdragonz66 15:18, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Can't add you in CA :-( Can't add you! Everytime i try it says you dont exist. Help! Rah786 10:29, August 4, 2010 (UTC) ARevolvingDoor 22:38, August 4, 2010 (UTC) sorry for nuking your page, but I have a question: What are we going to do about the lag for this weekend? Seriously, the lag is AWFUL. ARevolvingDoor 06:03, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Lol, but will everybody be able to join the Alpha server? My alt is only a corporal. Wait, what server did you have in mind. mabye the bravo server???... channel 8 or 9???...Drkdragonz66 15:01, August 5, 2010 (UTC) ARevolvingDoor 20:04, August 6, 2010 (UTC) I have found a solution to our problem. I'm going to release it, because so far, it has worked for me. Anyway, I might not make it to the Open Beta, but I'll try. ARevolvingDoor 21:03, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Alright, well, that sounds good. Mind if I kick it off at midnight tonight then? Lol. By the way, the article I was writing is up. ARevolvingDoor 21:20, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Ha ha, I'll be Master Sergeant 2 by the time we hit Monday. ARevolvingDoor 21:26, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Refer to the page I created, for connection issues, you may want to try the Command Prompt thing that I said if defragging hasn't really worked. If that doesn't work, try resetting the router. If that doesn't work, try the options after Command Prompt, they are fairly likely to work. Anyway, is Combat Arms the only thing you are having issues with? ARevolvingDoor 21:32, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Are your offline programs running well? If not, it's either a virus or registry issue, but if your offline programs are working fine, then try the Command Prompt, resetting the router, or reinstalling. I had a similar problem yesterday, and when I reinstalled Combat Arms, defragged my Nexon folder, did the Command Prompt things, and then restarted. It began to work better in increments, but the next day everything was fine. (That would be today) ARevolvingDoor 21:45, August 6, 2010 (UTC) If that's the case, promise me you'll be there. I will. ARevolvingDoor 21:51, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Pacific Time. ARevolvingDoor 23:45, August 6, 2010 (UTC) 10 Pacific. ARevolvingDoor 00:10, August 7, 2010 (UTC) One last thing before I log on... since I'm starting the Wiki-fest up, I'll pick the server: Bravo Channel 6. Any objections, just contact me in-game. ARevolvingDoor 01:37, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Changed it to Bravo 9. But seriously, I'm going to need you to announce the channel soon. Added you Hi DeathFinale here, added you for the wikifest, waiting to be confirmed. Accept when you can. Kthx. DeathFinale 04:08, August 7, 2010 (UTC) papa server should be the server for wikifest zeroexalted my suggestion is to put the server for the wikifest @ papa rec rules server so there is super soldiers an everyone can join it! anyways tell me if that is possible cuz um.. my cpl right now unless i use another accnt so yaKamakazee 07:48, August 7, 2010 (UTC)Kamakazee what time? also tell me what time the wikifest will be for open beta and the the real wikifest or just invite me BTW im in pacific time Kamakazee 07:50, August 7, 2010 (UTC)Kamakazee wat time wat time will it start at (my time is central time)? FootballPwns 20:49, August 7, 2010 (UTC) ARevolvingDoor 02:11, August 8, 2010 (UTC) I, ARevolvingDoor, officially reward you with the achievement 'Age Of Idiots' for being apart of a Quarantine Mass Suicide. I made a video about Wikifest Day 1. Its on my userpage. Negabandit86 Talk WOOT!!!!! 03:19, August 8, 2010 (UTC) whAT server??? i'm 95% i can make it so tell me what server plz??? Zero, is the wikifest day 3 over? I logged on at 7:35. Nothing showed up. Negabandit86 Talk WOOT!!!!! 00:01, August 10, 2010 (UTC) i was on from 7:00 to 8:00... zero wasnt on... i would just have joined his room...Drkdragonz66 15:30, August 10, 2010 (UTC) request for something Could you add me to the list of top contributors? I've made over 121 edits, and this is in less than a week. where and when is it??? i could have made it but i dont know where and when it is... i live in new york so can some1 tell me where and when it isDrkdragonz66 15:31, August 10, 2010 (UTC) hey zero! it's me kamakazee i have a new account i was wondering if i can apply to the anti vandalism squad. replay back thnks -Influenza 21:44, August 11, 2010 (UTC) -Influenza gee.. thanks Zero! i wont mess up i promise! -Influenza 03:48, August 12, 2010 (UTC) -Influenza Good critisim I couldnt make it to the beta wikifest because i didnt know where it was... for the real thing could u make a chart for each day and time... that would be helpful... Drkdragonz66 23:51, August 12, 2010 (UTC)